


Thistles and Thorns

by alphiesthecat-rewrites-warriors (alphiesthecat), Copperfur



Series: Warrior Cats Rewritten [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, LGBTQA+ cats, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, rewrite AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphiesthecat/pseuds/alphiesthecat-rewrites-warriors, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur
Summary: A young tom's battle to prove himself.
Relationships: Firestar/Dawncloud, Firestar/Leafstar, Firestar/Morningflower, Firestar/Silverstream
Series: Warrior Cats Rewritten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903534
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Thistles and Thorns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alphiesthecat-rewrites-warriors (alphiesthecat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphiesthecat/gifts).



**Leader** : Hopstar - a small thin, black tom with a lighter face, tail and green eyes and an unusable twisted front left paw (p- Deadfoot)

**Deputy** : Ryestalk - a dark grey molly with soft fur and pale amber eyes (apprentice: Runningpaw)

**Seers** : Chiveclaw - a dark brown, almost black molly with pale yellow eyes

Hawkheart - a pale stone grey tom with dark brown flecks, yellow eyes and greying whiskers

**Healers** : Barkpelt - a scrawny dark brown tom with a short tail and amber eyes (p- Barkface)

Finchwing - a pale ginger molly with dark green eyes (p- Finchkit)

Ryewhisker - a dark brown tabby tom with a lighter belly, chest, muzzle and paws and dark moss green eyes.

**Mediator** : Juniperleaf - a flame coloured, trans ginger tom with pale green eyes (p- Jake).

**Messengers** : Silverstrike - a short-furred pale grey tom with darker stripes and dark-blue eyes (apprentice: Emberpaw)

————-—————————————————

————-—————————————————

 **Moor Runners** \- the cats who catch the prey, they are the fastest cats in their clan

————-—————————————————

————-—————————————————

Aspenfall - a lithe white tom with grey patches, sleek fur, amber eyes, long legs and a wiry tail

Magpietail - a thin wiry black tom with a very long thin black tail, a white muzzle, tail-tip and paws, a patch on his face and back, with short-thick-fur and amber eyes (apprentice: Flypaw) (p- Tallstar)

Doespring - a light brown molly with dark-green eyes

Stagleap - a huge, stocky, broad shouldered, dark brown tom with amber eyes

Sorrelcharm - a dark grey, almost black, molly with pale brown patches and pale blue eyes (apprentice: Whitepaw)

Pigeonsong - a small, dark grey tom with white patches and pale green eyes (apprentice: Webpaw)

Shrewclaw - a large dark brown tom with pale yellow eyes

————-—————————————————

————-—————————————————

 **Trackers** \- their job is to track the prey, along with keeping track of the prey population in the territory.

————-—————————————————

————-—————————————————

Appledawn - a wiry pale rose cream molly with dark blue eyes (apprentice: Wrenpaw)

Larksplash - a dark brown molly with black dapples, a white chest and muzzle and light blue eyes

Dawnstripe - a pale gold tabby molly with creamy stripes on her legs, a scar on her muzzle, leaf green eyes and a gold banded tail

Poppycloud - a dark grey molly with orange patches and yellow eyes

Hickorynose - a dark brown almost black tom with amber eyes

Meadowslip - a pale grey molly with dark amber eyes

Elmwhisker - a small, pale brown tabby tom with a white chest, paws, amber eyes and a scar behind one ear. (p- Onewhisker)

————-—————————————————

————-—————————————————

 **Guards** \- the cats who make sure the camp is safe. They are the strongest cats of their Clan. While on duty, they rarely leave camp

————-—————————————————

————-—————————————————

Milkfur - a short-legged, creamy white tom with ice blue eyes

Eaglestorm - a pale grey tom with dark green eyes

Midgepelt - a pale brown tom with dark yellow eyes

Plumclaw - a small, dark grey almost black, molly with pale blue eyes

Leafshine - a dark brown molly with glossy fur, a white belly, legs and chin with dark green eyes (apprentice: Bristlepaw)

Lilywhisker - a light brown molly with a crippled hind left leg and amber eyes (apprentice: Rabbitpaw)

Oatwhisker - a creamy brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Pebblefur - a muscular black tom with dark-amber eyes

Raccoonfrost - a large, muscular dark grey tabby tom with darker stripes and dark blue eyes (p- Tornear) (apprentice: Runningpaw)

————-—————————————————

————-—————————————————

 **Patrollers** \- the cats who patrol the borders. They must remark the borders and make sure no cats are getting past them 

————-—————————————————

————-—————————————————

Yewtail - a cream tom with a dark brown face, paws and tail and pale blue eyes

Gooseberry - a pale yellow tabby molly with light green eyes

Mudclaw - a wiry dark brown tom with green and amber eyes (apprentice: Starlingpaw)

Weaselfang - a lithe ginger tom with white paws and yellow eyes

Cloversplash - a lightly built, dark brown molly with a white flash on her muzzle and amber eyes

Dustmuzzle - a pale grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Duskwhisper - a brown tabby molly with a white muzzle and yellow eyes

Dewspots - a lean spotted, grey tabby molly with dark blue eyes (apprentice: Quickpaw)

————-—————————————————

————-—————————————————

 **Apprentices -** start out with general training. Three moons in, they switch to honing what they're best at in relation to the aforementioned jobs

————-—————————————————

————-—————————————————

Whitepaw - a small white molly with pale heather blue eyes

Quickpaw - a white tom with a pale ginger face and paws and pale amber eyes

Starlingpaw - a muscular pale grey molly with dark green eyes (p- Ruby)

Runningpaw - a light grey tabby molly with black stripes a white chest muzzle and dark blue eyes

Rabbitpaw - a plump pale brown molly with a fluffy white belly and yellow eyes

Wrenpaw - a small pale brown molly with dark-amber eyes

Flypaw - a small snow white tom with dark pink eyes

Bristlepaw - a lithe black tom with light-amber eyes

Webpaw - a wiry dark grey tabby tom with light amber eyes

Emberpaw - a pale brown molly with a white underbelly feather-soft fur and leaf green eyes

————-—————————————————

————-—————————————————

**Queens**

————-—————————————————

————-—————————————————

Daisytail - a light brown molly with ginger patches and ice blue eyes (expecting Dustmuzzle’s kits)

Morningflower - a pale honey brown tortoiseshell molly with black flecks and light-amber eyes (expecting Raccoonfrost’s kits)

Ashfoot - a muscular, broad-shouldered, dark grey molly with sky blue eyes (mother of Hopstar’s kits)

————-—————————————————

————-—————————————————

**Kits**

————-—————————————————

————-—————————————————

Eaglekit - a tiny, dark grey, almost black tom with lighter patches

Hillkit - a tiny, light grey tom with black paws and ears

Downkit - a tiny, black molly with lighter flecks and fluffy fur like down feathers

————-—————————————————

————-—————————————————

**Elders**

————-—————————————————

————-—————————————————

Cloudrunner - a lithe, long-legged, pale grey tom with sleek fur, a wiry tail and sky blue eyes

Reedfeather - a big light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and thin ragged fur

Fallowtail - a light brown molly with soft fur and blue eyes

Woollytail - a pale grey tom with white patches, yellow eyes and wide shoulders

Palebird - a thin, soft-furred, black molly with white patches and yellow eyes

Crowfur - a black tom with a silver muzzle, scarred flanks, short, patchy fur and blind, cloudy leaf green eyes


End file.
